percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Curse: Chapter 6
Chapter 6 The blue sword began to glow brighter. My eyes widened as a huge blue ray of lightning blew the Cyclops away from us, crashing against the lockers. I gasped. “What--?” I couldn’t finish my sentence, I can barely start. The sword was breathtaking and intimidating at the same time. “Αστραπή!” Caleb cried in shock. I didn’t care to know what that meant. I stood up, every moment I had the sword in my hands I felt stronger, braver. I held the hilt of my sword. “What’s happening?” I asked of no one. Caleb stood up, carefully not to harm himself. I ran towards him, he didn’t look so good. Hopefully he had one of those square things he ate a few moments ago, maybe he’d heal this time. “Will you be okay?” I asked him. I helped him stand, though I applied a small amount of force, I was afraid I might touch something broken and break it even more. He nodded, “You have the astrapí̱.” He said in awe as he stared at the glowing blue sword with blue sparks flying around it. “What was that?” I said then took it back, “No. wait. Uh. That… was a… ummm… a Cyclops.” I breathed that in, “What I meant was ''why a Cyclops is running around my school, carrying a huge axe and trying to kill me?!” Caleb stared at me with guilty eyes. “I should’ve told you sooner.” “Yeah, you should’ve.” I clutched my sword, my temper was evaporating, and my heart was thrumming so fast I think it might explode. “I’m so sorry, Jada. But I thought I was protecting you.” Caleb bit half of the square thing and handed me the other half. “You eat it.” Caleb sighed but agreed to it, he ate half of the square stuff bit by bit. I ran over to the lockers. All of them were crashed and useless, how am I gonna fix this? Then something hit me, ''Where’s the Cyclops? ''Before I could move and go back to Caleb, I was smacked towards the locked, my back almost hit one of the locker doors’ edge. I tried to stand, but my body felt numb, though I was surprised that I didn’t let go of the sword. “Jada!” Caleb yelled and tried to fight off the Cyclops. That gave me enough time to find my strength and move away from the lockers. As I moved away, Caleb immediately replaced me. He was hit pretty hard, blood oozed from his head. “Caleb!” I yelled and instinctively sprang against the huge monster. I dodged and sidestepped every move the Cyclops made. He raised his axe and moved away quickly, I tried to kick him but I was the only one who seemed to have gotten hurt. I slipped on the floor as the Cyclops was about to hit. I laid in front of him as he raised his axe high above his head, his cold green eyes straight on me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to face death so early. I waited. ''Nothing. I opened my eyes at once and saw a long bronze double edged sword was pierced in the Cyclops’ stomach. In minutes it was gone, Caleb pulled out his sword and helped me out, taking my hand and pulled me before the Cyclops could crash down on me. “It’ll disintegrate soon.” Caleb told me. I waited. But the Cyclops was still there. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 06:29, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis